


True Colors

by kenaran



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenaran/pseuds/kenaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Laura doesn't know about Bill. Obviously, that cannot be tolerated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> First published: June 2008 (Survival Instinct)
> 
> Another quick-shot. I just don't feel like doing much revising right now. Too many ideas spinning around in my head.
> 
> It doesn't really matter when the story is set. All that matters is that they're together and Laura is cancer free. So, your pick as to when exactly that would be.
> 
> Thanks to my flatmate for the title. I know you don't get fanfics, so all the more reason to thank you for putting up with me :-) 
> 
> Discaimer: They're not mine. Sadly. Maybe, if I could just get Laura? No? Thought so :-(

She loved this. She loved all of it. The stolen glances in public. The way they used every opportunity to touch each other. Sharing his, or rather their, cabin. Shooing him out of the head in the morning and the way he pretended to be annoyed by it. Having breakfast together. Innocently smiling at Tigh when he appeared for the morning briefing before she was gone. Watching Tory pretend she hadn't noticed. The sex, of course. 

However, the best part was just lying there, snuggled in his embrace and slowly drifting off to sleep. Said drifting had just been interrupted by a random thought though. "Bill?" she murmured, not wanting to wake him.

He let out a grunt, just enough to let her know he wasn't quite asleep yet. Actually feeling his deep voice instead of just hearing it definitely was the best part of that best part. "What's your favorite color?"

Another grunt, only this one sounded like a question. She briefly considered just letting it be, but her curiosity won out: "You heard me."

He had. So he resigned himself to actually having to open his mouth: "Why're you asking?"

Rolling her eyes she answered: "Because I don't know, silly."

"Why do you wanna know?"

This time her eye rolling was accompanied by an exasperated sigh. What was it with men and talking anyway? She decided her cause warranted a tiny bit of de-snuggling, just far enough so that she could lean her head on her hand and actually look at him before she continued: "Because I love you, so I should."

"Used to be blue.", he answered, his eyes still closed.

"Used to?"

"M-hmm."

That man was going to be the death of her... "What happened?"

"It changed." He finally opened his eyes and she could see amusement shining in them. His right hand had started wandering upwards from her hip at some point and now came to rest on her cheek, the fingers gently stroking her hair. Nice try, but she would not let herself get distracted: "So, now…?"

He grinned: "It's different."

Well, as long as he was enjoying himself... "Any particular reason you don't wanna tell?"

"M-hmm."

"Being?"

Reigning in his grin, he answered in the best serious voice he could manage given the circumstances: "It's cheesy. As an admiral I cannot afford being cheesy."

Also feigning a business-like attitude, she replied: "You're right. As Bill, however, you can. I happen to have that on good authority. So?" Her eyes warned him not to evade her question again.

Apparently he had gotten the message: "The color of your hair."

Leave it to him to stun her with just a few words. She looked at him, his face totally relaxed, his eyes full of love and – not for the first time – wondered if anyone else had ever gotten to see him that way. Sure, he had been married, but somehow she doubted it nevertheless. Suddenly, she realized that he was still waiting for a response. Anyone else might have become uncomfortable waiting, but he just kept watching her. Grinning, she said: "That _is_ cheesy."

"Told ya." He chuckled which felt even better than his talking. The best part of the best part of the best part, so to speak. Meet Laura "the pot" Roslin. The thought made her giggle.

Leaning down, she gave him a soft kiss before simply saying: "Thank you."

"Pleasure." he replied. " _Now_ may I sleep?"

With another giggle she playfully slapped his side before settling down on his chest again. Yes, this definitely was the best part.

**Author's Note:**

> Hadn't done fluff before. Now I have. Mission accomplished.


End file.
